


show me what a kiss feels like.

by toffeelemon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boarding School AU, Demiromantic, First Kiss, M/M, YouTube, alternative universe, best friends turned lovers ay, connor franta is a lil bitch, falsely advertised aromantism, gay roommates ayy, gross fluff, hinted asexuality, is my guilty pleasure, teenage, troyler - Freeform, underlying misconceptions of asexuality oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeelemon/pseuds/toffeelemon
Summary: Troye hates everyone and everything on the face of the earth, possibly with the rare exception of his laptop and his only friend and roommate, the infamously gay and not so popular Tyler Oakley. Troye very definitely detests romance.But, Troye gets curious and Tyler is not convinced that his friend isn't even the slightest bit interested.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost after two whole years of the fandom's death! :D Please excuse sentimentally treasured fetus writing. Gay roommates is my passion :)

When you started going to a single sex boarding school before puberty even started, there was only so much that you could experience in the romantic department, and Troye was on the extreme end of the spectrum. Convinced that he was awkward, scrawny, skinny, and overall too out of the place to be "normal", he was often secluded in his own world, avoiding society as much as possible. Sure, he was a nice person and all, however he really preferred saving the immense amount of effort needed every time he attempted small talk to any human being, no matter gender and sex. Ironically, his best friend and the only person that he really opened up to, was Tyler Oakley. 

Tyler was everything that Troye wasn't, outgoing, cheerful, down to earth and totally comfortable to be around with; in the socially inapt boy's opinion it was almost a miracle that Tyler even had so much glanced towards his way all those years ago. If Troye was a clear night sky, Tyler would be the fucking Aurora Borealis. The only similarity they had shared, except for the quite ruined sense of humour, was their pathetic lack of love life. Since Tyler was gay, statistically he had only so much chance to get with somebody, and chances were that most gay students in this high end boarding school would be closeted anyways. Nonetheless, the thrill junkie still found a way about it. He wasn't exactly a fuck boy, but let's just say every time when Tyler came back from the holidays, he always had interesting first hand accounts to tell to his best friend, the only boy in school willing to be his listener regarding to certain matters.

It was the first weekend back school after the Christmas holidays, when antisocial Troye successfully convinced his roommate and only friend to stay in since it was snowy out. Like all internet kids, their day started at around 1 pm, only for Tyler and Troye to grab their respective laptops once again, revisiting Tumblr, which was keeping them up so late at the first place. Troye was snacking on crackers dipped in Nutella when Tyler squealed at his own screen. The quieter boy peered up from his blanket fort, unimpressed as he glared at the boy across him. The lighter-haired boy wiggled his eyebrows as he beckoned his friend closer, whilst said friend unwillingly climbed towards the other bed, deeming this too much physical activity. Before he could properly settle at Tyler's side though, Troye was taken aback by what was on the screen.

"Eww Tylah why do you have to do this to me?!" The tall boy yelped as he cringed and shied away from the very explicit gif of two disturbingly ripped naked men on Tyler's dash. The other boy just cackled and rolled his eyes as he retorted, "You're so no homo like everyone else, why are you even my friend," followed by a shove towards the pile of limbs that took refuge under Tyler's covers. Troye grunted and mumbled through the sheets, "We've gone through this Ty, I just find sex disgusting, I don't care is it a dude or a girl, it's just creepy. Like, you know that spectrum thing you reblogged the other day? I'm probably zero for boys and zero for girls as well, so stop trying to gross me out," Tyler just shook his head and chuckled. He lived for his best friend's reaction to such things, Troye was like a 5-year-old kid every time when it came to anything sexual. They sat in a comfortable silence then, the lanky boy slumped in the other's bed as he thought he got away with the usual interrogation about his sexuality. However the peace was short lived. "Are you sure?" Tyler directed his attention away from Tumblr as another groan was elicited from the boy beside him.

Troye wished that his best friend could just let him be. He knew well enough that he was weird in so many ways, one of them being his lack of interest in girls. He was probably exaggerating when he said sex grosses him out, but he didn't exactly find the appeal in the opposite gender either. Of course, any other boy that was faced with this problem would have had a tiny voice at the back of their head hinting that they might be gay, however Troye just doubted this was the case. He proved this to himself on several occasions, since Tyler was always bragging on about his celebrity crushes (eg. that guy on Glee that decorated their room) and Troye was always disinterested, nowhere as excited for apparently "hot" men as his roommate seemed to be.

Tyler on the other hand was rather convinced that Troye was too pretty of a human to be so apathetic. Since he had first hand experienced how his friend was literally more uncomfortable with up and forward girls than Tyler actually was, it was fairly clear that the awkward boy was not any straighter than him, so he came to a conclusion; Troye was definitely deep in the closet. As his only friend who got a glimpse of how beautiful the Aussie was both inside and out, it was impossible to not want more, therefore Tyler made it his mission to pull the gayness out of Troye (and then he could hopefully marry his best friend and live happily ever after, but that's a different story).

"Really though how do you know you don't like it when you haven't tried it? I mean, have I told you the time when this guy back in Michigan and I were in the changing room in GAP..." Troye yelled and quickly cut his friend's broadcast of gory details off before he could go any further. Tyler smirked as he watched the other boy's nose scrunched up and long fingers cupping his ears, eyeing the shorter boy warily. It was soon clear that Tyler was just going to go off with his too much information once Troye uncovered his ears so he just slumped in defeat, deciding to give into his friend's questioning for once.

"Okay maybe I am a teeny weeny bit curious as to why people like kissing so much," Troye muttered softly as Tyler inhaled and curled the corner of his lips up in a happy gasp, a small habit he seemed to have whenever he was excited. The dark-haired boy huffed as his flop of hair was momentarily blown upwards before falling back into place, unimpressed by Tyler's victory. "It wasn't like I could just try it out anytime though, not like there's anyone around who wants to kiss me," Troye hastily added, more than willing to back out on his admission. "I wouldn't mind," Tyler replied challengingly. For a minute the curly-haired boy was silent, and his roommate thought he probably went a bit far this time, and bit his lip nervously as he contemplated on the least damaging way to backtrack his teasing.

"Okay," Troye's voice was almost inaudible and in no way intruded the silence between them, but nonetheless Tyler was thrown off by his out-of-character behaviour. "Okay? As in...us? Now?" The usually confident choked out jumble of words whereas his best friend, understanding him nonetheless, shyly nodded his head as his cheeks flushed red. Tyler spent a moment to compose himself, conducting several deep breaths, before casually slipping back into his flirty demeanour that was normally reserved for hitting up strangers.

"I promise you'll love this Troye," Tyler purred as he turned to face the timid boy and shuffled in between the long legs at a painstaking pace. As the space between them grew closer and closer, the shorter boy beginning to break uncharted waters, Troye's breath hitched and his heartbeat drummed in his ears. Tyler could outwardly see his rigidness, although it was unclear if the action was out of discomfort or nervousness, so he just decided to go through when Troye didn't flinch, consequences be damned. In an effort to calm his roommate's nerves, Tyler tentatively reached for the lanky fingers buried in the sheets to intertwine with his own shorter ones, and evidently succeeded when Troye started to fiddle with the bracelet on the other boy's wrist, a habit he grew for distracting himself from anxiousness. As Tyler leaned in at a millimetre per hour, his fingers slowly ran up from Troye's lean fingers to his arms, and settling on his shoulders, feeling the muscles under his fingers tense and then relaxed as they trailed up his frame.

Tyler came to his destination when their noses were almost touching, Troye's bambi-esque eyes trying to hold the other's gaze as the boy let out yet another shaky breath, but remained still as if waiting for Tyler's next move. Ruining the moment, Tyler couldn't help but smile wide, which elicited a nervous giggle from the boy trapped in his arms. "Hey Troye you're supposed to close your eyes, it's a rule," Tyler whispered as the laughter died out. "Oh? Okay," Troye let out another nervous chuckle, before fluttering his eyes shut at the sight of a warm, reassuring smile. Tyler gently squeezed the thinner boy's shoulders again to calm each other's nerves, and prayed to the Gods that this won't be the last time he get to see Troye's long lashes, slightly blushed cheeks and quivering lips up close; before closing in the distance between them, breath washing over the nervous boy's plump lips.

Tyler's fingers travelled upwards along the smooth curve between Troye's shoulder and neck, making the boy sigh softly involuntarily, and found their way to the nape of his slender neck, bringing the slightly agape lips to Tyler's. First it was just a feather light touch, the boy who was supposedly in control already melting into a putty inside, despite his own advancement, because the sensation was too perfect to be true. As his lips left Troye's, only to attack again in a fraction of a second, Tyler felt himself utterly hooked onto this warm, tingly feeling, so anticipated yet still didn't disappoint. Troye did not move much on his own accord, however he was more submissive than unmoved, letting himself go for once, since he trusted his best friend. Tyler found himself falling more for the boy he never had a chance to have, since Troye completely gave himself up to him, granting Tyler utter control; and whenever Troye moved to his own accord, he was so responsive, so tentative to every tiniest movement Tyler had made against his taller body, and the unmissable compatibility between the two of them was addicting. It was as if they were purposed to do this, to dance with each other and move together in sync with ease, even though thoughts were incoherent at this point and they saw bursting supernovas in their head instead of keeping their eyes open to gauge each other's reaction. Speaking of, Tyler had already forgotten at which point in time did his eyes close against his own will, although he had been planning on documenting this once in a lifetime experience with his own eyes, it had proven to be unnecessary since his senses were heightened by the lack of vision, overwhelming Tyler so much that he never wanted to stop. Despite his eyes being blinded, he could see so clearly: Troye's long eyelashes fluttering against his shorter forehead, tickling Tyler; his taller nose nudging the eyeglasses askew as the distance between them impossibly reduced; his quickened heartbeat thrashing against the other boy's chest; and Troye's delicate fingers grasping at Tyler's T-shirt at the small of his back, timidly holding him closer. Even though Tyler had been the one dominating the kiss, he definitely didn't mean to deepen the kiss, only realising when his lips had already advanced by instinct. Nonetheless, he still couldn't bring himself to stop, his natural response taking over as his mind was consumed by Troye. Tyler might be dominating the kiss, but Troye was dominating his mind.

As their kiss blurred the line between platonic and something more, Tyler couldn't help but float in and out of consciousness, drowning himself in the addicting feeling of being connected with his best friend in a way they never had been before, and when he gasped for air, both physically and mentally, there was a little nagging voice in his head telling him that this was wrong, that he shouldn't have pressured Troye into this and ruin their friendship. He seriously could not tell which rational part of his mind thought it would be a good idea to gently push the lean body clinging onto him into his bed, only regretting when it was already too late, Tyler's own actions sending him off balance and into the boy's arms. Where was he going with this? The gay boy was pretty sure he didn't mean to go any further, it was meant to be only an innocent little peck. He would never forgive himself if he ruined Troye and forced his friend into something he didn't want at all. However Troye's will was made fairly clear when his long fingers threaded the light-coloured hair and pushed the frames off in the process, so to gain better access to Tyler's face. Tyler had no clue which direction they were heading to, as he numbly let Troye take over his lips for the time being; all he could see through his blurry vision was his beautiful eyes, glassy blue orbs dazedly staring back at him. If it were in that sea of sapphire blue, Tyler would gladly get lost for once.

Troye was parting from Tyler's lips more frequently now, as their intense snogging got the better of his pathetic physique. Tyler contemplated whether this was a good time to stop, however both his heart and Troye's arms screamed otherwise as they clutched Tyler's toned waist closer, every time he attempted to climb up and pull away from the hold. Tyler gave up fighting both of their will then, letting his mind run wild as his lips mindlessly travelled down Troye's jaw, leaving butterfly kisses on their way. Troye let out a breath, an euphoric "Tilly!" escaping his lips as Tyler smiled against the side of his neck, placing a kiss behind his ear. They were both lost in wonderland then, Troye's mind completely thrown out of the window as the sensations washed all over him, blinding him of the fact that a boy was touching him, nonetheless his one and only best friend; Tyler, on the other hand, surrendered to the soul fighting with his rational mind, letting the hormones and the suppressed longing take over his actions. However sooner or later, they have to wake up from this dream, which was too good to last.

Both of them froze upon hearing the door being swung open, Tyler struggling out of Troye's limbs and snapping upwards, whilst Troye's remained buried in Tyler's bed, eyes widening in fear as he hoped he was obscured from whoever the intruder was. Tyler, sitting up in his bed, fumbled around for his glasses to get a better look at whoever he was so ready to murder, however the boy at the door beat him to it. "Rise and shine Tyler! Have you seen Troye?" Connor Franta's voice was extra annoyingly bubbly today, Tyler grunted as the green eyed boy came into view, eyeing the empty bed opposite him. He tried to hold his temper though, so that their visitor would not suspect a thing. "No, why do you ask?" Tyler snapped back rather defensively as the subject of their conversation stayed unmoved, staring up at him with doe eyes. "Aww, someone's grumpy that I woke him up at 2 pm," Connor cooed, ready to turn away and continue his quest on finding the particular boy who was actually covered in blankets, hidden in plain view, but did not leave the room before adding, "Troye's not yours, you know," and winked as Tyler snarled at the closing door. Both of the boys stilled at the sound, calming down from the adrenaline of almost being found out, before Tyler pulling a dazed Troye up.

Troye grinned at a blushing Tyler, who was too scared to form words as they seemed to come to a silent mutual agreement, Troye staring into the aquamarine eyes with such intensity as he got his message across: don't worry, this was not a mistake; until a smile broke out on Tyler's face and their hands were linked together without them consciously reaching out. They remained like that for a while, clutching each other's fingers whilst grinning ear to ear at each other like an idiot, before Troye first broke their trance, glancing around as if only registering his surroundings by then. "Oh, umm, I probably should get back to my own bed," Troye chuckled nervously as he proceeded to slip off Tyler's mattress, although still quite unwilling to let go of his best friend's warm hand. Tyler followed suit then, surprising Troye with a hug as he spun the lean boy in the middle of the room. "Actually I was going to suggest we continue, on your bed," Tyler smirked as his eyes danced in mirth, whilst Troye raised a skeptical eyebrow. "The radiator on my side isn't working again, it's cold," Tyler pouted as he slowly backed Troye into his side of the room. " It actually stopped working half way through, you know, but you're too far gone to notice," both of them giggled, before Tyler tackled Troye into his bed.

Troye didn't know what this meant for him, how this was going to change everything he ever knew about himself; but as he relished himself in the shorter boy's embrace, either giggling at each other or pecking his lips every five minutes, he only had one thing in mind, quoting what his best friend had always said:

Everything is Tyler Oakley and everything is right in the world.

Who cared if Troye was really gay or not, he could deal with that later.


End file.
